


Steve Potter and the Infinity Gems

by Shinigami24



Series: Steve Potter's Adventures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Goblins, Harry Potter References, Hermione Bashing, Infinity Gems, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Surprise Cameo, Weasley Bashing, minor Joseph Rogers/Sarah Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and his friends must save the world from the Infinity Gems and their immerse power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the HP/MCU crossover fusion I promised. This is the first fic in this series. Both Harry Potter and MCU characters will appear in this series, mainly because I refuse to cast Fury as Dumbledore. I actually like Nick Fury and he is more like Alastor Moody, while the other candidate; Pierce reminds me of Lucius Malfoy and I have plans for him. Alas, Albus Dumbledore will be appearing, along with his brother!  
> I've always wanted to write my own version of Harry Potter, but since I hate the last 2 books and am more blah on the 5th one, I opted to go with a crossover. In actuality the only good thing about the 5th book was the introduction of Luna and Tonks. I blame the long break Rowlings took between books 4-5. I think she lost her notes and had to start all over again from scratch. If I'm too harsh on certain characters in this series, I'll explain why in my notes as I go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Potter goes to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. This is my spin on this uni. I admit to wanting some actual background on James and Lily during their Hogwarts years and their actions before that fateful Halloween. I'm surprised that Lily actually agreed to using Wormtail as their secret keeper. I don't see her trusting him at all. As far as I'm concerned, the last 3 books doesn't exist. The 5th book's only role was to introduce Tonks and Luna.  
> As for Stephen Strange, well he plays an important role in this series. More on that in future chapters.  
> I will be following the Harry Potter books and adding my own twists. Things will go AU at part 4.

The wizarding world; a world filled of magic, mystical creatures, and wonder. Despite the excitement and the good the magical world does, it has a dark side. Britain had a dark magic world within itself. There was huge prejudice towards muggle borns and basically anyone who wasn't a pureblood human. Dark lords and ladies were everywhere.

"Everything I have described is true." Stephen Strange stated as he introduced himself. When cries of protests went up from the crowd of listeners, he held up a hand and continued to speak.

"Two generations of Potters can tell you stories of the dark side. Let me begin with Joseph Potter, he is a halfblood, who survived when his pureblood cousin James didn't." Stephen stated as he spun his tale.

 _In the 1990s; Joseph Potter attended Hogwarts with his cousin James. Joseph was named Joe by his loved ones. Joe met other students that would be his friends for life and his future wife Sarah Rogers. Sarah was named Sara by her friends and family. In their fourth year, both boys got sick from pneumonia and James died. Joe survived and the Purebloods went into an uproar. They were outraged, how dare a half blood survived when his pureblood cousin died!_ _However_ , _the newbloods weren't impressed with the fools._

"If those idiots would pay attention in class, they would realize that marrying your cousin could lead to genetic defects, including heart or lung problems." Howard Stark scoffed. When the grieving Sirius accused Joseph of causing his cousin's death, Peggy Carter slapped him.

"You will not blame Joe for his cousin's death. Have some morals!" Peggy scolded. Sirius's face crumpled as he collapsed and wept harshly. He missed his best friend, James had been like a brother.

"Sirius Black did apologize and they forgave him eventually. But it took time." Stephen said.

_Eventually, the friends graduated from Hogwarts and they moved on. Joe and some others left for the US, leaving the pointless war behind them. They wasn't about to stay in the same country as a psychopath dark lord and his followers!_

_In Britain, the Blood War raged and Voldemort tried to expand his borders. It all backfired on him. The Death Eaters he had employed and sent to other countries such as Australia, Japan, Germany, the United States, and Egypt were killed easily. Unlike Britain, the other country's governments weren't as lenient on their own dark wizards and witches.  
_

"As a result, the livid self proclaimed Dark Lord went on a warpath throughout Britain. It was a dark time for the United Kingdom. People were dying by the thousands. And then one day, Sybil Trelawney spoke a prophecy to Albus Dumbledore." Stephen narrated.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of other...for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'

_When he heard the prophecy, Dumbledore called a meeting with two couples; Frank and Alice Longbottom and Joe and Sara Potter. He then told them of the prophecy, the parents were horrified. They froze and gasped._

"However Sara was wary, while the Longbottoms being warned was understandable, the pair were Aurors and part of Dumbledore's organization; the Order of the Phoenix. Why had the Potters been called in? They had left the country and the war behind entirely. Joe had become the county veterinarian, while Sara worked as a nurse." Stephen stated.

_Sara knew from her friend Pandora that true seers were rare. So Joe and Sara discussed the prophecy when they got back home._

"That prophecy is nonsense. However, I will make arrangements to get it verified and find the True Savior." Sara stated. Then she got started, looking for any help that she could get.

* * *

Three months later, Joe and Sara were having a meeting with Sirius.

"The Death Eaters are getting too close. How about we switch the secret keeper? We can go with Peter Pettigrew. I can be the decoy." Sirius suggested.

"No!" Sara nearly shouted before she remembered that her infant son was sleeping. She threw him a sharp glare before going over to the bassinet nearby. She sighed in relief when she saw that Steve was fast asleep. Not wanting the baby to be awakened, she put silencing charms around their area. Then she returned and slapped Sirius.

"I think not." she nearly growled. She was extremely angry with the idea. She did not trust Peter at all. His actions in school had not endeared him to her. She had long lost count of the times the girls caught him spying on them via his rat form. His so called pranks on the younger years especially the newbloods had fallen into the category of bullying. Thank God, Sirius and James had learned their lesson after Joe tore them a new one. They had backed down after Remus gained a backbone and started a prank war that he won. However, Peter had started hanging out with students with questionable loyalties in his latter years.

In the meantime, Joe wasn't happy neither, but he also knew that they didn't have any other choice. Their other friends were either unavailable or unable to help.

"I'm not happy either but this is our last resort." Joe said to his angry wife.

"Ugh, fine. Sirius, come back here in a few days. I have some things to do." Sara sighed. After Sirius left, Sara, removed the silencing charms, then she headed to the Gringotts. She needed to update her will just in case things didn't end well. Then a mystery guest arrived at the Potter house.

* * *

A few hours later, Sara and Joe was having some alone time in their bedroom. Steve had been laid to sleep in his crib in the nursery. The baby monitor was placed on the table nearby. The couple relaxed. All of this stress was taxing. The couple kissed softly before taking a nap.

"I hope that we are safe." Joe whispered to his sleeping wife. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off.


	2. The Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will have to wait until tomorrow or later tonight. Sorry! But I have the computer for a limited amount of time.  
> I made a few edits to the previous chapter.  
> This chapter reveals Stephen's role.  
> I might refer to Voldemort as the dark lord at times, but honestly it is easier to type dark lord than to type Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore and Weasleys fans better stay away because those characters won't be portrayed in a good light in this fic.

"Joe and Sara changed the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew, hoping that it would keep Lord Voldemort at bay. Sadly, they proved to be wrong when he found them in Godric's Hollow." Stephen stated.

_**Godric's Hollow, October 31, 2001;** _

Joe kissed Sara and smiled at her. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever met, both inside and out. Sara smiled back as she returned the kiss. She loved her husband with everything in her heart. Then the couple cooed over their baby boy Steven Grant. The tiny baby was called Steve. Steve was adorable, he had little tufts of blond hair with big blue eyes. He was proving to be a happy baby. Sara smiled at her son, she had such a beautiful family. The Potters would do anything to protect their son.

Thirty minutes later, Voldemort arrived and broke in. Sara was not surprised but Joe was terrified. Their guest instantly ran in to protect the baby. When Voldemort went for Steve, he was intercepted by the guest.

"Meet Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, the true savior of the prophecy." Sara stated.

"A muggle? You cannot stop me!" Voldemort ranted. He knew who who Stephen was. It was all over the news, a muggle turned sorcerer. While Voldemort was ranting, Stephen cast a protection shield over Steve.

"Crucio!" Voldemort growled. Stephen sidestepped, as he animated several objects, causing them to attack the Dark Lord. Said dark lord was furious, he went in a frenzy and started casting the killing curse multiple times.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" The spells ricocheted several times before hitting Joe and Sara. Seeing his chance, Voldemort went to Steve. He raised his wand to the baby.

"Ava-ugh.." he gargled as he felt blinding pain? He looked down to see something sticking out of his stomach. He stared at the broken table leg in disbelief before he fell over dead. Stephen pulled the table leg out. Then he turned and went to Steve. After removing the shield, Stephen picked the baby up. Steve was an orphan now and he was also a target.

* * *

_**Stark Mansion, Long Island, New York;  
** _

Five years old Anthony Edward Carter-Stark; known as Tony to his friends and family was pouting up at Edwin Jarvis and his parents. They had taken the majority of his Halloween candy away and he was upset. Howard was on the verge of indulging his son when Anna Jarvis pulled him away.

"Let them handle this." she instructed. All of sudden, the alarms in the house went off, waking up 14 months old Sharon Amanda Carter-Stark. The toddler was not amused and she instantly started wailing. Jarvis picked up Tony and tried to protect him, while Anna went to comfort Sharon. Howard and Peggy looked around in alarm.

"I think Sara and Joe are in trouble." Peggy said to her husband.

"We need to get to their house, Peggy. Steve could be in danger too." Howard stated. So after leaving Edwin and Anna in charge, the couple left.

A few minutes later, Howard and Peggy arrived at the home just in time to see Sirius running up.

"Peter's the traitor!" he yelled. Then the trio walked inside only to find that their worst fears had come true. Joe and Sara's dead bodies were on the floor along with Voldemort's. They saw Stephen standing over Voldemort's body with Steve in his arms.

"Stephen, what did he do?" Peggy asked.

"He killed them and went after Steve. I couldn't let that happen." Stephen explained. Then he turned to the couple.

"Take Steve, he needs to be safe." he requested.

* * *

 A week later, a group of people gathered in a room at Gringotts. Ragnok watched the people arrive. Goblin guards were stationed throughout the room to prevent a scene. Two even stood outside to make certain that a certain mugwump wouldn't intervene. Then the will was read. There were the usual bequests and then Ragnarok got to the important item.

"We leave custody of our beloved son Steven Grant to Howard and Margaret Carter-Stark. If they are unavailable, then Steve will go to the following people; George and Winifred Barnes, Daniel Sousa, and Angela Martinelli. If they are unavailable, then Steve will go to the following people; Frank and Alice Longbottom, Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black, Ted and Andromeda Black-Tonks, and Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood on the proviso that they raise Steven outside Britain. Under no circumstances are Albus Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly Weasley and ALL marked Death Eaters to have custody of our son. We fear for Steve's life and his fortune being stolen if Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, and their cronies ever get their way." Ragnok read. 

"Thank God!" Andromeda exclaimed. She didn't trust Lucius Malfoy at all, not after what he had pulled on her sister.

"I agree." Pandora replied. Molly had made too many enemies with her habit of looking down at the newbloods and her cruel comments regarding their blood status.

"Let's get the baby settled. He needs a nap." Peggy said as she picked up Steve. Then she and Howard thanked everyone for their time and took their leave.

* * *

A few hours later, Sirius and his husband Remus was alone.  They had just finished putting their son Bruce to bed. The husbands were exhausted, it had been a long week. In between telling the Aurors about Peter, helping with the funeral preparations, and having to fend off Albus Dumbledore, they had their hands full. After settling in their bed, the couple talked.

"The Potters left us things in their will. They even left Bruce plenty for his future." Sirius noted.

"That was nice of them." Remus responded.

"What's wrong?" Sirius noticed Remus' subdued demeanor.

"I don't trust Dumbledore." Remus admitted.

"Me neither. His ideas got too many Order members killed. If we had been allowed to use lethal methods instead of stunners, the war would have ended sooner and Steve wouldn't have had lost his parents." Sirius replied.

"Thank gods!" Remus was relieved. He had feared Sirius' reaction, Dumbledore's followers tended to be zealous when they were defending him.

"Great minds think alike, love." Sirius grinned as they kissed.

While Sirius and Remus were discovering that they thought alike, Amelia Bones was being called in a meeting. George, Winifred, Peggy, and Howard were tense and anxious while Amelia was confused.

"May I ask why we are meeting?" Amelia asked her former housemates.

"Joe and Sara told us an odd prophecy. It was why they went in hiding." Winifred began.

"However, none of it pieces together." Peggy added.

"Dumbledore tried to seal the will, so he is up to something." Howard frowned.

"This is all speculation. So I cannot base an arrest on it, but I can get an investigation started." Amelia responded.

"Thank you so much." Peggy sighed in relief. The others nodded their agreement.

"Also, our son James and Steve were placed in a soulmate contract at birth when Pandora told us that they are soulmates. Separation results into a lawful penalty for the one who attempts it." George added.

"Things could go further if he does infringe on the contract." Amelia frowned. She wouldn't put it past the headmaster to attempt to set the poor child up with the daughter of his devoted followers. After a few minutes of thought, she made her decision.

"Okay, I will get started soon." she promised.

"Thank you for your help." Peggy smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, Howard and Peggy found Edwin and Anna babysitting the kids. Tony was peeking inside the crib. Sharon and Tony were curious about their new baby brother Steve.

"What is he doing here?" Tony asked his parents.

"Steve's Mommy and Daddy went to Heaven. He'll be living with us." Howard explained.

"Uncle Joe and Aunt Sara is in Heaven?" Tony asked sadly.

"Yes, a bad man hurt them." Peggy explained.

"'Kay." Tony nodded his head before he turned to the baby. Tony tickled Steve's feet. The baby kicked and giggled.


	3. Pets and Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be out tmw.  
> Again, Weasley fans stay away. Oh, Percy will be the sole good Weasley because I always felt that he got a raw deal in canon.  
> As for fans of Fred and George protesting that they cannot be all bad. I think Neville begs to disagree. Canary creams ring any bells? Neville had problems with his self confidence in canon, I think being the butt of their jokes made matters even more worse.

"And so Steve got the happy childhood he deserved. He was protected and loved greatly. However, there was a shadow over his happiness. Albus Dumbledore was bound and determined to make his prophecy come to fruition. His fame had went to his head, resulting in the mess Britain was in. One day, things came to a head when Steve got his letter." Stephen narrated.

 _ **Legoland Windsor**_ _**Resort, England, July 4th, 2011;**_

Steve had just finished getting dressed when the owl arrived with his Hogwarts letter. He jumped up and down in excitement then he went to show the letters to his friends and family.

"I finally got one!" Steve exclaimed. Bucky and the others already had their letters. The kids cheered.

"We can all go together," Bucky grinned at the smaller blond boy. Steve smiled brightly at his best friend.

"Yes! I can watch over you for three years. So will my friends." Tony declared. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"He is younger than we were." Sirius commented.

"That isn't like Minerva to send out letters a year early." Remus mused.

"Let's worry about it later, we are celebrating Steve's birthday, remember." Sirius stated. Remus nodded before he went to get the kids ready.

* * *

A few days later, Steve went to Diagon Alley with Bucky and his family. They headed to Gringotts first. Griphook brought Steve's ledgers and other documents in.

"Has there been any more attempts?" Peggy asked the account manager. Over the last ten years, there had been multiple attempts by Dumbledore to gain access to the Potter vaults. He had managed to make off with part of the Potter fortune before they had sealed the vaults.

"Yes, he keeps turning up with new keys, so someone must be helping him." Griphook scowled. The goblins hated thieves with a passion. However, Albus Dumbledore was proving to be slippery as an eel. Dumbledore was difficult to pin down. Then Griphook resumed looking through the papers and found a marriage contract. He swore before leaving and returning with Ragnok. Griphook handed said contract to his superior. Ragnok frowned at the contract.

"It is a marriage contract for Steven Potter and Ginvera Weasley. The signatures are Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. Steven has to marry Ginvera when he is 16." he announced. Peggy began to fume.

"What the hell?!" she exploded. Steve was very confused.

"Who is that, Mom? I don't want to get married." Steve said.

"That is it. Dumbledore and the Weasleys are now our blood enemies." Peggy declared.

"I think we have found his accomplice." Ragnok mused as he remembered that a Weasley son was one of their human employees.

"However, it is invalid because certain contracts like this one needs both family heads' signature. Septimus Weasley was alive ten years ago and the previous family head. In addition, they would need Joseph Potter's signature too. Both family heads and your adoptive parents never consented." Ragnarok finished explaining to the worried Steve. Steve sighed in relief.

"This is now a blood feud. It won't end until the entire Weasley clan and Albus Dumbledore is dead and cremated." Peggy promised.

"What about Aberforth?" Ragnaraok asked.

"I am excluding him." Peggy replied.

"On that note, Percival Weasley is adopted." Ragnok revealed.

"Thank goodness." Peggy was relieved. While she wanted the Weasley clan dead, she didn't want to have to explain to Tony why his best friend now had a death sentence hanging over his head. He was apparently the only decent one from that bunch. Peggy and Howard had not been impressed by Tony's stories about the elder Weasley sons and those devil twins. Then she came out of her thoughts in time to hear Steve asking Griphook questions.

"Anything else?" Peggy asked Ragnok.

"No, we are done." the elderly goblin responded.

"Thank you for the information." Peggy told the goblins. Then she left with Steve to meet Howard and the others in the lobby. Her and Howard needed to talk.

* * *

 A hour later, the group was nearly done shopping. They brought their schoolbooks, robes, and other items. Steve got a cherry wand with kneazle whiskers. Bucky got an ash wand with a dragon's heartstring. Sharon got a rowan wand with a leprechaun hair. When the group went to the pet store, they met Percy there. Percy was searching for a post owl. When the 5th years boys saw each other, they ran to the other and hugged. The pair of best friends were happy to be back together.

"All we need is Rhodey and Pepper, and we're complete." Tony smiled.

"That would be fun. The twins are still terrified of Pepper, all I have to mention her and they leave me alone for the rest of the day." Percy smiled. It had been a peaceful summer for once. Well, until the letter arrived with his prefect badge.

"Good! Anyway, guys, this is Percy Weasley. Perce, these are my brother and sister; Steve and Sharon, and our friend Bucky." Tony said as he performed the introductions. Everyone said hello.

"Nice to meet you all. Meet my new owl, Hermes. He is so cute." Percy grinned as he held up a cage with a grey feathered owl inside.

"He looks so cool," Sharon smiled at the Screech owl. Then the group split up to get their respective pets. Steve and Bucky ended up with three familiars each. Steve's animal familiars were a snowy owl, king penguin and a snow phoenix. Bucky's familiars consisted of an owl, cat named Crookshanks, and a king penguin. The king penguins were a mated pair. Sharon opted for an owl. Howard paid for them. The animals would be so precious to the children.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was back at Stark Mansion for dinner. The family sat down to dinner. They had a simple meal of spaghetti with meat balls, garlic bread, and salad. Bucky and Steve buzzed with energy. The brunette boy was staying over and they were excited. Peggy and Howard thought their interaction was so cute.

"Bucky, how is your new pets?" Sharon asked.

"My little brothers Jacob and Zachary loves Crookshanks, and they want all three animals to stay. My Mom says that Becca spoils Crookshanks and Minato too much. She is always feeding them fish. But my parents love Peregrin, so they have no room to talk." Bucky replied.

"I bet they are absolutely adorable." Howard grinned. The kids' enthusiasm was infectious.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were cuddling in Steve's room. There was a new owl perch set up nearby. Steve's owl Hedwig and phoenix Brigid were perched on said perch. Steve's penguin Kushina had been given her own room in the Stark Mansion, with a habitat. The habitat was furnished with an indoor pool, that was part ice for Kushina to enjoy. There was even snow provided by a snow machine. Kushina's mate; Minato would be allowed to come and visit. Said machine was locked up in another room.

The boys were watching the Little Rascal movies, that Peggy had put on.

"This is funny. 'What is the number for 911?'" Steve chuckled. Bucky laughed with him. Then the boys settled in and fell asleep. Soon, they'd be off to school together.


	4. To Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children set out for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. IP will be updated next.  
> Sorry for the tag changes, I had problems trying to figure out how to tag everything. Several Harry Potter characters will be making an appearance in here, among several MCU characters.  
> Some quotes come from canon, I had to include them.  
> Several characters will be their canon selves, while others will be ooc. Hermione fans better stay away also.  
> Since Steve is very different from Harry, he will have different best friends. Three to be exact, the rest are close friends. See if you can figure out which is which. Bucky is definitely one of the best friends.

_**King's Cross station September 1st;** _

The Carter-Stark family gathered at King's Cross to see their children off. Sirius and Remus were there with Bruce, as were the Barnes family. The adults were sad as they said goodbye to their children.

"I'll watch over Steve, Mom." Tony promised as he looked at his baby brother. While the other first years looked their age, Steve was very small. His limbs were thin and gangly, despite Anna feeding him well.

"That's good, Tony. Thank you." Peggy sighed in relief.

"Watch over your sister, too." Howard added.

"I will, Dad." Tony responded. Then the kids hugged and kissed their parents goodbye. Then they boarded the train.

* * *

A few minutes later, the children found their respective train compartments. Bucky, Steve, and Sharon were seated in one. Then Bruce and Tony went to find their friends.

Tony arrived at his compartment and found his friends already there. After putting his trunk away, he took a seat and did some catching up. When it was Tony's turn he made an announcement.

"My family has a blood feud with Dumbledore and the Weasleys." he stated. Pepper and Rhodey stared at him while Percy looked terrified.

"Don't worry! Mom said you're excluded." Tony added.

"Explain it to us. You said blood." Pepper narrowed her eyes.

"It goes like this..." Tony said as he launched in his tale.

_The Carter-Stark family was gathered in the den. Howard and Peggy was looking serious while the kids were confused. Why had their parents called this meeting?_

_"What is going on?" Sharon asked._

_"We have a blood feud with Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley clan." Howard replied._

_There was a fake marriage contract drafted by the Weasleys and Dumbledore for Steve. It was out of line." Peggy elaborated._

_"After everything they've done over the last ten years, it was the final straw." Howard finished. Everyone stared at him in shock._

_"Percy is the only one that is excluded because he is adopted. Aberforth also will be excluded." Peggy stated._

"And that's basically it." Tony concluded his tale. Shocked silence fell, Percy was looking teary.

"I'm adopted?" Percy sniffled. He was so confused. He had just found out that his life was a lie. Yet it also explained why he always felt like he didn't belong. Why the Weasley parents nor the two oldest sons had never stepped in when the twins were making his life hell. Since he wasn't their blood son, he wasn't their priority.

"Look on the bright side, you're not related to those devil twins." Tony replied. Percy gave a small smile, there was that. Unlike Oliver, those three had no love for the Weasley twins. Percy grew sad as he thought about his first friend. It stung losing him to the twins, but the twins had managed to poison Ollie against Percy. They had attempted to do the same with the boys and Pepper but it didn't work. When the twins tried to force them into ending the friendship, it had backfired spectacularly. The entire school had front row seats to that fiasco. The twins had ended up covered into pumpkin juice and chicken feathers. Pepper had received a standing ovation from the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws for putting the twins into their places. Even some of the staff had been relieved. Pepper still maintained that detention and the loss of points were worth it.

"Do you know who the biological parents are?" Rhodey asked.

"No, but you can ask the goblins." Tony replied.

"I'm going to Gringotts then." Percy decided.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the younger kids' compartment, they were joined by two more kids named Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The kids had brought their familiars.

"What are your familiars?" Sharon asked as the trio stared at Neville's companions. Unusual was too mild of a word.

"I'm Rocket, and this big tree is Groot." the raccoon said. He was shorter than the first years and walked on his hind legs. Groot was a mixture of a human and a tree.

"The owl is Demeter." Neville added. Then he turned to Rocket and Groot and smiled at them.

"I'm glad that you guys are here." Groot smiled at the human.

"Maia is my platypus. Selene is the kneazle kitten and Nessa is the owl." Luna smiled as she introduced her pets. Then Sharon and the boys introduced their familiars, before beginning a conservation. Over the course of the next half hour, Steve was surprised when he found out that his mom had been best friends with Neville's and Luna's mothers. Just then the door opened and a head peeked in.

"Can we join you?" a blonde girl asked.

"You can." Sharon replied.

"Thanks, my name is Hannah Abbott and those are my friends." Hannah smiled as she walked inside with several kids following her.

* * *

A hour later, the compartment was full when the door opened to reveal a boy. The boy had red hair and freckles. He was tall and wore secondhand clothing.

"Can I join you, the other compartments are full." the boy asked as he looked around. He seemed to be searching for someone?

"No, this compartment is full." Bucky growled as he shifted positions to protect his friend.

"That kid is a Weasley, I saw him with his brothers earlier." Daphne Greengrass commented. Sharon stiffened as Steve gripped Bucky's sleeve.

"Leave now, Weasley!" Sharon commanded.

"Why?! I'm supposed to be mates with Steve Potter, so my sister can marry him!" Ron protested.

"My name is Steve Potter. Your family's plot to marry me to your sister failed. We are now blood enemies." Steve declared. Shocked silence fell before everyone burst in excited chatter.

"Blood enemies?!" Tracey Davies gasped.

"What did they do?" Susan Bones pondered.

"You'll regret this!" Ron yelled as he left, slamming the door shut. A few minutes later, Hermione Granger arrived and asked Neville questions.

"Who are you? Who are they?" the bushy haired brunette girl asked in a bossy tone.

"My name is Neville Longbottom, those are Rocket, Groot, and Demeter." Neville spoke shyly.

"Why did you pick these familiars?" she continued. The girl asked as she radiated a superior attitude, acting like a typical know-it-all. Rocket sneered at Hermione as her questions got more intrusive. Sensing Rocket's growing fury, Luna acted quickly.

"Did you know that Minister Fudge has his own army of heliopaths?" she asked. Susan and Hannah jumped on that statement gladly.

"What about your familiars, Luna?" they asked. Luna got out her pets and showed them around. As the animals were passed around, Sharon asked Luna about her jewelry.

"The butterbeer jewelry I wear keeps the Nargles away." she explained.

"So how was your trip with your dad?" Neville asked.

"We didn't find the snorkacks." Luna replied sadly. Hermione scoffed.

"I've never heard of those creatures. So they are nonsense!" she declared.

"They are not!" Luna was hurt. Everyone was glaring at the girl.

"Where is the proof?" Hermione asked with mockery.

"You are awful to make fun of Luna's dreams. Just because you think that you are superior doesn't mean that you are. You are nothing but a snooty brat and a bully." Steve bit out angrily. The other kids clapped for Steve when he was telling Hermione off. The girl gasped in outrage before she stuck her nose in the air and flounced out angrily. Soon, Draco Malfoy visited them.

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he began.

"You sound like a Bond fan." Bucky snarked. Sharon snorted. The boy twitched.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others. You shouldn't hang out with the wrong sort." he stated.

"Like the newbloods?" Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Like them and the mixed bloods." Draco replied arrogantly.

"My mother was a newblood and my father a mixed blood. You are no better than any of us. I bet anyone in this compartment could outdo you in any spell. Now get out of here, you son of a bitch!" Steve shouted. Then Rocket and Groot chased the boy from the compartment. After Draco was gone, Bucky locked the door and they sealed it.

"If Mom could hear you right now, she would wash your mouth out." Sharon said.

"I've heard Dad and Tony say worse." Steve replied.

"True." Sharon had to admit as laughter broke out.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus was having some alone. Remus pillowed his head on Sirius's chest.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to our son?" Remus asked his husband referring to their firstborn son who had been kidnapped shortly after he was born. They suspected that Dumbledore knew more than he was saying about the matter, but they couldn't prove it. He had been more than angry about Remus' pregnancy and their decision to not terminate the pregnancy.

"All the time. I just hope that he is not a bigot." Sirius stated. Remus kissed Sirius' cheek.

"We can only hope." Remus responded.


	5. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first year students arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out ch 5 will be posted tmw. I'm trying to get up to ch 7 before Wed because we will be having guests. And I probably won't be able to use the computer often.  
> I think the term Muggle borns is rude, so I'm referring to them as the New bloods, the purebloods will be 'old bloods,' the Half bloods will either be halfbloods or mixed bloods.  
> I know the sorting is long, but I have a reason for showing where everyone is placed. You might recognize some familiar characters.

After a boat ride across a big lake, Steve and his friends were led in the Great Hall. The Great Hall was huge to Steve because of his small size. To the others, it was just big. The room had 4 long tables, with students, while the staff table was at the front. The headmaster was sitting in a chair that looked like a throne. There were tons of candles above with the stars???

"It's enchanted to look the sky outside." Hermione said. A stool had been set up near the staff table with a hat on it. The Sorting Hat was frayed and worn.

"We have to try it on." Daphne whispered to Tracey Davies as the Hat started to sing.

"No way! I might get head lice." one of the new bloods protested.

"The Hat is cleaned frequently." Professor McGonagall reassured the kids. The mixed bloods were relieved. Shortly afterwards, the Hat finished its song and the Professor brought out her list and started reading in abc order.

"Abbott, Hannah!" she began. Hannah went over to the stool and sat down. The professor placed the hat on. After a few minutes, the Hat shouted.

"Hufflepuff!" The table with kids dressed in black and yellow ties and robes with yellow lining burst into applause. Pepper stood up and welcomed Hannah.

"Barnes, James!" McGonagall called. Bucky winced when his real name was called.

'Go on,' Steve whispered. Bucky nodded briefly before going to the stool.

'Where should I put you? Gryffindor for your courage or Ravenclaw for your brilliance?' the Hat spoke in Bucky's mind.

'I would like to be in Gryffindor.' Bucky thought. Moments later, the Hat shouted.

"Gryffindor!" Bucky joined the table filled with kids in crimson and gold. He sat down next to Percy.

"Welcome," Percy smiled.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!" Terry joined the table of blue and bronze.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Buldstrode, Millicent!"

"Hufflepuff!" Then Sharon's name was called. The Hat was surprised by Sharon.

'I remember your parents and brother. I have the perfect house for you.' the Hat stated before shouting.

"Gryffindor!" Sharon joined the other Gryffindors.

"Davies, Tracey!"

"Slytherin!" Tracey joined the table of green and silver.

"Delcacour, Jacques!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dunbar, Fay!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Finch-Fletchey, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Granger, Hermione!" The bushy haired brunette ran to the stool and sat down.

"Ravenclaw!" Hermione joined them.

"Thank God!" Bucky was relieved. His comment drew strange looks from his seatmates.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"Slytherin!" Daphne went over to sit next to Tracey.

"Jones, Gabriel!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jones, Megan!"

"Hufflepuff!" Neville's name was called. He went to sit down.

'Where should I put you? You are no stranger to hard work, yet you have untapped courage.' the Hat pondered, before making his decision.

"Gryffindor!"

"Lovegood, Luna!" Neville handed his friend the Hat and went to join Bucky.

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat announced. Luna sat down between Jacques and Tony.

"MacDougal, Morag!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" Draco swaggered to the stool. Moments after the Hat was lowered, the Hat began to scream bloody murder. Everyone was now staring at the Hat. Draco was scarlet with anger and embarrassment.

"Slytherin! Now get me off his bloody head! He's just like Tom Riddle!" the Hat screamed. The professor quickly removed the hat while Draco sneered at the Hat before stomping away to his seat.

"Who's Tom Riddle?" Bucky asked Percy.

"I think I saw that name on one of the trophies." Percy frowned.

"McMillian, Ernest!" A blond-haired boy walked up frowning.

"Call me Ernie!" he promptly declared as he sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" Ernie joined the other Hufflepuffs.

"Midgen, Eloise!"

"Slytherin!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"Slytherin!"

"Odinson, Loki!"

"Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma!

"Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Perks, Sally Anne!"

"Hufflepuff!" Then Steve's name was called.

"Potter, Steven!" Steve went over and took his seat, the Hat was placed on his head.

'I'm so glad that the letter reached you.' the Hat said in his head.

'I'm glad too, thank you for allowing me to attend with my friends.' Steve thought.

"Now you belong in...Gryffindor!" the Hat announced. Steve got up and took his seat between Bucky and Neville.

"Romanov, Natasha!"

"Slytherin!"

"Rumlow, Brock!"

"Slytherin!"

"Smith, Zacharias!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ronald!" The tall redhead went to sit down. However, his sorting caused a huge uproar when he was declared a Slytherin. When the Headmaster tried to overrule it, the Hat promptly placed Ron's brothers in Slytherin as well.

"William, Charles, and the twins were supposed to be in Slytherin, but Dumbledore forced me to place them in Gryffindor." the Hat announced. The room erupted into chaos. Furious whispering broke out. The gossips were having a field day.

"I knew it," one of the twins' victims whispered. Professor McGonagall was livid.

"You are not supposed to interfere with the sorting!" she shouted furiously. Eventually, someone regained order and the sorting resumed.

"Wilson, Samuel!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"Ravenclaw!" Then the sorting Hat was put away, and the Opening Feast began.

* * *

A few minutes later, dinner was underway, the Gryffindors were getting to know each other. They swapped background stories, comparing notes. When it was Neville's turn, he told his story.

"My Gran raised me. My family thought I was a squib for the longest time. They used to try to get me to show my magic. Great Uncle Algie nearly drowned me in Blackpool. That is how I met Groot and Rocket. Rocket jumped in and pulled me out." he stated. Steve was furious and had to grip Bucky's hand to keep calm. Sharon looked ready to murder the elder Longbottoms. Bucky growled in anger.

"Now, my familiars won't allow them to come near me." Neville finished.

* * *

A hour later, dessert had just been served when the doors opened with a loud bang. A group of adult wizards and witches entered the room. They wore robes of varying colors. Some even wore brown trench coats.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest." the lead Auror announced. He looked like an old lion.

"For what?" Dumbledore looked affronted.

"For attempted line theft for starters." another Auror replied. The lead Auror read the remaining charges, which consisted of attempted monetary theft, monetary theft, first degree murder, faking a prophecy, and kidnapping.

"Additional charges are pending." another Auror stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." the headmaster stated while inwardly seething. How dare they arrest him?! Everything he had done was for the Greater Good! For an answer, Amelia Bones stepped aside to reveal Ragnok and several goblin guards.

"You kidnapped Heir Black from his parents. Heir Black was raised by Arthur and Molly Weasley." Ragnok stated. Sirius and Remus appeared from the crowd looking furious.

"Dumbledore! How dare you steal our son and hand him over to Molly?!" Sirius raged. Percy froze as he went still in shock.

"You and the Weasley clan have been named as blood enemies to Steven Potter and his family." Amelia stated. Then the Board of Governors approached the headmaster.

"Your actions have proved that you are a danger to our children. So you are hereby fired. Minerva will take over." Augusta Longbottom stated. As the Aurors started to converge on Dumbledore. He took out a portkey.

"Phoenix!" Dumbeldore stated as he vanished from Hogwarts, leaving pandemonium.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, order had been restored. Sirius and Remus stayed as Minerva got everything together. Then she spoke with the Hat. Shortly afterwards, the students that had been sorted incorrectly, were sorted into their true houses. The majority of the kids were relieved at the reassignment. Then the teachers put the Weasleys on the watch list while Snape was put on probation and issued a warning.

"Stay away from Steve Potter and his loved ones. That includes the Carter-Stark siblings and his friends." Filius warned. Then Minerva dismissed the students for bed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Percy was giving a tour of Gryffindor Tower to the first years.

"The dorms are not coed. Girls are not allowed with the boys and vice versa. The stairs are warded to ensure that it stays that way." he was saying. Then he pointed to a door in the wall.

"That door leads to the office where the head of the house works. Curfew is 10 pm to 6 am." he continued.

"Now do you have any questions?" he asked. When no one spoke up, he finished his speech.

"Now, get to your assigned dorm rooms and prepare for bed. Tomorrow, I will give you a tour of the school and warn you what to expect." Then everyone went to their rooms. Bucky and Steve's beds were next to each other. After they finished changing into their pajamas, Bucky snuck into Steve's bed. The pair of best friends was happy to be in the same house and share a room. Despite not knowing about their betrothal yet, the soul-mated pair was extremely close and regarded the other as their most precious person. Neither boy wasn't eager to find out what life would be like without the other person in it.

"How do you like it here so far?" Steve asked the older boy.

"So far, so good. One enemy down and a whole clan to go. At least they're in another house and someone else's problem." Bucky replied. Steve smiled as he kissed Bucky's cheek and cuddled into his side. Then they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions class take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out ch 6 will be posted tmw. Again, updates will slow down after Wed.  
> I hope I got the French right, I had to Google the words.  
> The actions begins here.

The first week at Hogwarts went well. Percy finished the tour and the students got deep into orientation. They even got a day off from the new Headmistress, so she could rearrange classes before assigning everyone's schedules. The first years quickly discovered their favorite classes Steve was a genius at Charms, Neville just plain loved Herbology. Bucky fell in love with Astronomy. Luna hadn't discovered her favorite yet, but maybe in third year she would. The group agreed that they enjoyed Astronomy at the planetarium. Older students told them they were lucky because in previous years they used to have to get up at midnight for class. The students also did well in Transfiguration, DADA, and History of magic. The quartet decided that they preferred Transfiguration to DADA and History of magic. The teachers in the latter twos' qualifications were extremely questionable.

History of Magic was taught by a ghost named Cuthert Binns. However, Binns only focused on Goblin rebellions and always got everyone's names and several details wrong. As a result, history had long ago been turned into either nap time or a free study. Unable to bear it, Steve asked questions about the things that Binns got wrong and pointed out that there was more to history than goblin rebellions. Now, the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first years couldn't sleep in History of Magic because Steve asked questions and got Binns worked up. Word soon spread to the rest of the school.

"I wish Potter was in my class." Cedric Diggory commented when he heard the story from some of the first years Puffs. Several others echoed their vehement agreement. Wanting a new teacher, the Ravenclaws complained to their head of house; Filius Flitwick.

DADA was taught by Quirinus Quirrell. Professor Quirrell wore a turban and was vague about how he had ended up with it. He was scared of his own shadow. The students could barely understand him over his constant stuttering. In the end, the Gryffindor students complained to their new Head of House; Remus about Quirrell.

Finally, Potions was voted to be their most hated and dreaded class ever. The Potions master Severus Snape was terrible! No one could understand how he had gotten hired in the first place! On the first day of their Potions lesson; he was the absolute worst. He swept in the classroom like a bat out of hell. He quizzed the students with increasing difficult questions.

"Longbottom! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape barked.

"I-don't-know." Neville stuttered in fear.

"Thomas! Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked.

"I have no idea." Dean had to admit.

"Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape continued.

"Nothing. They're the same plant." Steve replied. Snape sneered then he put everyone to work making a potion to cure boils. The students were partnered up. Steve had Luna for a partner while Bucky had Jacques. Neville received Hermione for a partner. What should had been a simple lesson turned into a disaster. Snape terrorized Neville, causing him to mess up his potion and causing an explosion. Neville whimpered as boils erupted on his face and skin.

"You imbecile! How did you ever get in this school?" Snape ranted. Steve glared at the man. That was no teacher! No, he was yet another bully! Snape spun to Seamus.

"Take him to the infirmary!" he bellowed. Seamus went to his housemate only to discover that Steve and Bucky had beaten him to it.

"We are done with this class." Bucky announced as he and Steve got Neville out of the room. The class looked at Snape, whose hands were tied. He couldn't stop them.

Meanwhile, Percy was happy. He had a true family. His thoughts went back to how the happy family reunion had went.

_Percy stepped into the room to see Bruce, Sirius, and Remus. He began to tear up when his parents opened up their arms._

_"Our beautiful son. You are just as handsome as the day we brought you home." Remus said. Percy hugged both his parents then turned to Bruce. The boys hugged, they were happy to be brothers._

_"So what have I missed?" Percy asked his parents._

Percy came out of his memories when his name was called. Then the prefect went over to see what the younger students wanted.

Meanwhile, the Barnes family received Bucky's letter. As Becca fed Peregrin, Winifred took the letter and started reading it.

"The boys got in Gryffindor and have friends from all four houses." Winifred said.

"That's great, anything else?" George asked.

"Dumbledore was arrested, Professor McGonagall is the new headmistress." Winifred answered.

"Even more better. She can make the needed changes and improve the school." George declared as he started to dance around the room. The kids ran up and joined in. Winifred laughed at her family.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys had decided to do some self study in Potions. They all remembered the incident in class. So they got together in a recently opened classroom with their friends from the other houses. They decided to tutor each other in their fields. Neville was a master at Herbology so he would tutor the others. Steve covered Charms, and Bucky had Astronomy, and so forth.

"I think we're covered." Steve said.

"True but everyone else that has Snape is stuck. Especially the fifth and seventh years. They have OWLs and NEWTs to study for." Hannah pointed out.

"We should sign a petition to remove Snape." Daphne suggested. Everyone loved the idea especially Susan.

"Aunt Amelia will be thrilled about the petition. She has complained that the number of applicants for Aurors, Healers, and Potioneers has been steadily decreasing ever since Snape was hired." Susan commented. So after drafting a petition, they signed it. Daphne made two more copies. Then the group began to hand around the papers. Bucky and Steve went to Percy and got him to hang up the sheet in the common room, the others did the same. The Slytherins took more care. True Slytherins were supposed to be cunning. Slytherins like Draco and Ron were an embarrassment to Slytherin house.

* * *

A few days later, Bucky and Steve met with Luna, Blaise, and Jacques.

"Is the stories true?" Steve asked the Ravenclaws.

"Oui." Jacques nodded his head.

"Yeah, everyone has went crazy." Blaise replied.

"They have Nargles flying around them," Luna spoke sadly. The group were completely unaware that there was a mysterious Gem hidden in Ravenclaw Tower. The gem was one of six Infinity Stones, objects of immerse power. However, the yellow Mind Gem had influenced the majority of the Ravenclaws, resulting into them becoming huge bullies. The previous bullies' behavior took a turn for the worse. They began to act openly and stepped up on their antics, even going far to attempt murder. Things were so bad that Luna and her friends were afraid to sleep in the Tower. Bruce, Tony, and several of the unaffected Ravenclaws had even moved out and were sleeping elsewhere.

A few minutes later, Luna let her Gryffindor friends in Ravenclaw Tower. Filius had agreed to let them investigate, hopefully they could find out what was causing his eagles to act out. The kids started to search the common room and enlisted help from the Grey Lady's ghost.

Thirty minutes later, the kids found something on the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. The something turned out to be a yellow gem.

"Do not touch this gem with your bare hands." the Grey Lady warned. Bucky was handed gloves and he put them on. After dragging a chair over, he stood on it and removed the gem. After he jumped back down, he showed said gem to the others.

"What is it supposed to be?" Steve was confused. The kids looked at the sparkling gem. The color was a neon yellow.

"I don't know." Blaise had to admit.

"Montrer 'a Professeur Flitwick?" Jacques suggested. So the kids left with the gem. When the gem was removed, everyone calmed down. Flitwick sighed in relief, as his wayward eagles returned. He added the bullies to the watch list. Then the kids brought the gem to him. As they left, they wondered what it was.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were in their dorm room in Bucky's bed. The two boys were relaxing. Bucky's arms was wrapped around his smaller friend. Steve laid his head on Bucky's chest. They was discussing their life so far in the school.

"I hope that the Weasleys get a clue soon." Steve was saying. Bucky scowled at the mention of them. Said clan was on his hit list right now.

"Don't remind me!" Bucky grumbled.

"It's going to be okay. We've got each other." Steve smiled.

"I'm with you Till' the end of the line." Bucky promised as he hugged his friend.

* * *

A hour later, everyone was in the Great hall eating dinner when the doors flew open. They were surprised to see Amelia Bones with a group of other Aurors.

"Why are the Aurors here?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"This is a matter of uttermost importance. While we were conducting our investigation on Albus Dumbledore, some of my people noted a disturbing pattern. We just received proof." Amelia explained as two aurors moved to Snape.

"Severus Snape, you are under arrest for treason and for undermining the wizarding world." Kingsley Shacklebolt stated. Snape tried to flee but Kingsley stunned him to prevent an escape. Then the Aurors left with their prisoner. The students gaped at the scene. How many more of their teachers are going to get arrested?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the french translations according to Google;  
> Oui: yes  
> Montrer 'a Professeur Flitwick: show it to Professor Flitwick


	7. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve corrects Draco and Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 should be posted sometimes tmw.  
> I found out I can still update my fics. I'm not sure how much frequent the updates will be, it depends on how many writing I can get done before I have to go to bed.

The Gryffindors had just found out that the flying lessons were starting on Thursday. They would be learning with the Slytherins. Some students were nervous while others were excited.  The students that had acrophobia were dreading the class. Everyone talked about their flying skills. Seamus spoke of childhood rides around the country side on his broomstick. Draco bragged about near calls with muggles into helicopters, while Ron told everyone about nearly hitting a hang glider while flying on his brother's broom. Students had a hard time believing Ron and Draco mainly because of the statute of secrecy and the fact that the boys tended to exaggerate.

"Can you describe what a hang glider and helicopter looks like?" Steve asked the duo. The boys froze and turned red. They both stuttered out a reply.

"Have you even seen them or are you lying again?" Dean asked.

"No one ever asked you for your opinion, mudbloods!" Draco and Ron snarled. Someone cleared their throat. They turned to see the new head of Slytherin house; Andromeda Black-Tonks standing there looking furious.

"A hundred points from Slytherin each and a week's detention with Filch!" Andi shouted angrily. The boys glared at their head of house then sneered at Steve who was unfazed. He didn't care about those bullies.

* * *

Thursday finally arrived. The sun was high in the sky, when the Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered on the field. The brooms being used for flying class were in bad shape. Some students began to panic when they saw the brooms. Hooch had her hands full trying to calm down the panicked students.

"Those brooms aren't safe!" Bucky protested.

"Why are you using outdated brooms?" Steve asked.

"The new brooms haven't arrived yet." Hooch explained as she resumed attempting to calm down the terrified students.

A few minutes later, class was well underway. Most of the kids were on their brooms, the acrophobic students were eying their brooms with trepidation. All of sudden, the broom that Neville had picked became erratic and flew off with Neville seated on it. Steve and Bucky instantly hopped on their brooms and chased after Neville.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neville was terrified. He shook with fear as the broom kept going up and up. He was about 20 ft high when he was rescued by his friends and three sixth years. Bucky helped Neville onto a broom of a sixth year boy. Then the sixth year flew down and landed safely on the ground with Neville. Bucky and Steve landed shortly after. Neville was so happy when they brought him down. Minutes later, Remus came out and took the boys to see a fifth year boy named Oliver Wood.

* * *

Several hours later, the boys had just finished telling Neville and Sharon what happened.

"Really? You joined the Quidditch team?" Sharon asked.

"Yup, they saw us flying." Bucky replied.

"Wood will be holding tryouts for the entire team because he's down six players. So you can try out if you want." Steve added.

"Five now." Bucky replied.

"Why do you want to go back up in the air?" Neville shivered. He never wanted to go flying _ever_ again. If they tried to make him return to lessons, he'd bring his familiars with him! See if they could get past Groot and Rocket! He very much preferred to keep his feet firmly on the ground. Then Ron came up to their table. He was angry and ready for a fight.

"Get lost, Weasley." Steve wasn't impressed.

"I challenge you to a duel, Potter. Midnight in the trophy room." Ron sneered. White hot fury rushed through the younger boy. How dare he?! Steve clenched his fists in fury. Seeing his friend's anger, Bucky stepped in. He promptly took out his wand and cast 'sonorus.'

"What are you planning, Weasley? Curfew is 10 pm not midnight!" Bucky snarled. Everyone stopped eating and turned to stare at the trio. Remus and Andi stood up to head over to the Gryffindor table. The staff soon found out what Ron was attempting. So Ron's detention was extended by another week, and he received a lecture on wizard duels. However, Ron's attempt gave Flitwick an idea. So he approached the headmistress with a request...

* * *

 Two days later, Percy was telling the first years the good news.

"Professor Flitwick finally got permission to teach us dueling like he wanted." Percy was saying.

"Can we go?" Seamus asked.

"Sorry, kids, but the class is for third years and up." Percy responded. The first years were disappointed but still excited.


	8. Fear in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends get locked in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7! Sorry for the delay but I didn't get in the office until late and by then I was working on the next chapter. Ch 8 should be posted right after.

Bucky and Steve met up with Oliver at the Quidditch pitch. Fay and Percy were there with two third year boys and two second year girls.

"I'm Thor Odinson and this is Timothy Dugan." Thor boomed. He had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes.

"Call me Dum Dum." Timothy protested. He had red hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Katie Bell and this is Darcy Lewis." the first girl smiled, she had light brown hair and brown eyes. Darcy had wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Since we all know each other, begin practice." Oliver commanded as he brought out some bludgers.

"You're trying to kill Steve!" Bucky accused as he glared at the older boy. He knew that Wood was friends with those Weasley twins. Tony had ranted about it for a good hour last year. But he never expected them to go this far!

"I'm not." Oliver protested as he tried to convince the suspicious boy otherwise. But the brunette wouldn't believe it.

"Get used to it. They're a package deal." Percy stated with a chuckle. Darcy and Katie cooed at the first years.

"They're adorable!" Darcy squealed.

"We should share a broom." Bucky suggested. Hopefully his presence would make Wood think twice.

"Okay, if the broom can hold both of us." Steve sighed. He knew that Bucky was being overprotective yet again. No one would dare do anything in front of all those people.

"That looks interesting." Dum Dum chuckled. Eventually Percy took pity on Oliver.

"I'll help Bucky warm up to you." he promised. Oliver sighed in relief.

* * *

 Several weeks later, Halloween arrived. The Gryffindors had Charms with the Ravenclaws. Flitwick had began teaching them spells. The class was trying the Levitation charm.

"Say Wingardium Leviosa, and remember to swish and flick." Flitwick instructed as he moved his wand such. Everyone followed suit, they swished and flicked. Steve was the first to master the charm much to Hermione's dismay. The girl glared daggers at the smaller boy. How dare he show her up? She was supposed to be the best! Steve rolled his eyes as he turned to help his friends.

After class, Steve, Luna, Jacques, and Gabriel Jones ended up in a bathroom on the first floor. Luna had led them there, Steve was wary as he entered the room. He had heard the ghosts complaining that things went missing from that place. Strange things would also appear infrequently. Peeves tended to make off with said things. Steve came out of his thoughts when Gabriel approached him.

"I'm Gabe, this is Jackie." Gabriel stated.

"I know Jackie, and my friends calls me Steve." Steve answered as he smiled. All of sudden, the door slammed. Steve ran to open it only to discover that the door was locked.

"Hey!" Steve shouted as he tried to get the door open. Gabe and Jackie instantly ran to help.

"Enjoy your time in there." Brock Rumlow taunted then they heard cruel laughter and foot steps leaving. After what seemed like eternity, the group stopped banging on the door. They were going to be stuck in there.

* * *

When dinnertime arrived, Bucky was frantic with worry. Where was Steve?! Neville tugged on his sleeve, when Bucky turned, he found Neville with a finger over his lips. The boys saw Parvati and Lavender talking.

"...Padma told me that Luna Lovegood and some others are locked in the bathroom! You know the place where the strange things are happening." Parvati told her best friend.

"Not the one on the first floor with the ghost!" Lavender gasped.

"Yes, the same one." Parvati confirmed.

"But why lock them in there? Isn't that too much?" Lavender pondered.

"According to Padma, it was Granger's idea. She has a major grudge against Steve because he keeps beating her in Charms. They had some help from Slytherin namely Brock Rumlow." Parvati answered. Then the feast began. Bucky scowled darkly. Granger would get hers, he silently vowed. He glanced around and saw that he wasn't the only one who had heard the girls. Fay was looking furious. All of sudden, food appeared on their plates and the feast began. Everyone was so busy enjoying the delicious food to notice Bucky sneaking out the door with Neville and several others in tow.

Halfway through the feast, Quirrell rushed inside and announced.

"Troll in the dungeons!" then he fainted. All the hell broke loose instantly. The students began screaming in fright. BANG! Minerva restored order.

"All students remain here. We'll be sealing off the room!" she commanded. The teachers did a headcount and found that fourteen students were missing. The teachers left to search for their missing students and to deal with the troll.

In the Great Hall, all the hell were breaking loose. Fay stomped over to Ravenclaw table and slapped Hermione hard.

"It's your fault that they are missing!" Fay shouted.

"What was that for?!" Morag asked.

"Don't play innocent! I know you locked Steve and Luna in the bathroom on purpose!" Fay fired back. Several students from Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs glared at the group of bullies. Some snakes and eagles were also scowling since Steve had friends from all houses.

"You need to learn to share the spotlight." Loki snarked. The Ravenclaws glared at the lone Slytherin. He was supposed to be on their side!

"In fact, they also had help from you!" Fay switched her glare to Brock.

"It's nothing of your business." the boy glared. Several older years backed the tough looking Slytherin up. While the lions and puffs went to back Fay up. The eagles joined in, they were split between two sides. Then Ron threw the first punch, the simple spat had turned into a physical brawl. The prefects were forced to step in and break the fight up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the quartet were stuck in the bathroom. They met Luna's friend Myrtle. The girl was a young teenaged ghost aged fourteen. She had brown hair tied in ponytails and glasses. She radiated gloom and sadness.

"Myrtle, this is Steve, Jackie, and Gabe." Luna smiled as she introduced her friends to each other. Myrtle glared at the intruders.

"Are you here to make fun of me too?" she accused.

"Luna, why isn't she an adult?" Steve was confused. The ghost blinked in surprise. No one had ever asked that question before.

"She ran in this bathroom and died." Luna explained.

"Why was she in here?" Jackie asked.

"Olive Hornby and her friends made fun of my glasses. They always was making fun of me." Myrtle answered. The boys were horrified, Steve began to fume with anger.

"Were they ever punished?" Steve asked.

"No. The teachers ignored it. They cared more about the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I think Professor Flitwick probably would have stepped in. But I didn't find that out until after I died." Myrtle replied.

"He's a good head of house." Luna smiled.

"I want to rip those bullies apart." Steve was still upset by what had happened.

"They're probably long dead." Gabe pointed out.

"I haunted Olive for it. She was the ringleader. I made sure she regretted what she did." Myrtle reassured Steve.

"Good, but you should have done worse." Steve huffed. Myrtle blinked.

"You're not angry?" she asked.

"Steve hates bullies." Luna smiled. The ghost went over to the small boy intrigued, while the duo were forming a friendship, the other kids saw a faint blue glow and explored it. It opened slightly and they found that it was a wormhole.

"What's that doing here?" Gabe asked. Steve walked over and blinked.

"Tony never said anything about this." he said.

"That's new." Myrtle explained.

"Let's find out how it appeared." Jackie suggested. So they began their search.

Unknown to the students and Myrtle, there was another Infinity Gem hidden. It was the Space Gem. The Space Gem was commonly known as the Tesseract. The kids looked all over the bathroom, trying to find clues. It took them thirty minutes to discover the Tesseract. The cube was an aquamarine color.

"This keeps getting weirder," Gabe sighed. All of sudden, the troll crashed through the door, startling the kids.

Meanwhile, the rescue party consisting of Bucky, Neville, and several others found the bathroom, they looked in and saw chaos. The kids were cornered as Myrtle tried to fight off the mountain troll to no avail. Bucky ran and jumped on the troll. Thor helped him fight the beast as the others got the other kids to safety. Bucky and Thor used the levitation spell to float the troll's discarded club and beat him with it. Then Sharon, Monty and Cedric lured the troll to the wormhole and it got sucked in. The teachers arrived just in time to see the troll being sucked in by the wormhole.

"What was that thing? What sucked the troll in?" Minerva asked while the heads went to check on their students.

"We have no idea, but there is something here," Gabe said. Jackie and Luna pointed to the Tesseract.

"That looks very familiar." Thor frowned at the cube.

"Wait! Why are you all here?" Remus asked.

"Brock Rumlow locked us in." Steve said.

"He had help from several Ravenclaws." Neville added.

"It was Granger's idea." Bucky seethed.

"Not again. I apologize for my wayward eagles." Filius was mortified.

* * *

Two hours later, Bucky and Steve were tucked in Bucky's bed. The boys were still scared and upset. That had been too close! Bucky's arms was wrapped around Steve. Steve was clinging to the older boy. Bucky also was furious with the bullies. They were on his enemy list and wouldn't be getting off anytime soon. The older boy was shaking with anger. Steve took one look at Bucky's set jaw and decided to change the subject topic.

"How did Neville get out of flying?" he asked.

"He brought Groot and Rocket. Rocket tore them a new one and he got out of flying." Bucky replied.

"Thank goodness. What about the other kids?" Steve asked. The blond boy was relieved for his friend but he also worried for the acrophobic kids. He knew that some fears couldn't be overcome easily. At least not without hours of therapy.

"They have been excused." Bucky responded. Steve hugged Bucky close, feeling happy to have the other boy close. He was his protector and he made him feel safe.


	9. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Quidditch becomes dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 may be up tmw it depends on how things pans out.  
> There are some characters that make a brief appearance in this chapter. I brought them in, because they will play a major role in the third fic in this series.

About two weeks later, it was the first game of the season. Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin, the team was ready as they ever could be. The Gryffindor team gathered in the locker room.

"Okay, men and women. This is it. The big one, the one we've been waiting for. This is the best team that Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it. Good luck all of you." Oliver said. Then the team clasped hands and shook before filing out.

Hooch was playing referee. She was speaking with the team captains; Wood and Marcus Flint.

"Now, I want a nice fair game from all of you." she requested. She radiated determination and seriousness as she asked for a fair game. As if on cue, Andi took out a bullhorn and spoke.

"If you disobey her, the Slytherin team will be disbanded." Andi announced. The majority of the Slytherins got angry. While the remaining members of Slytherin house secretly hoped that Flint and his goons disobeyed, they wanted a new house team dammit! A new team roster of players chosen for their actual skills would go a long way towards improving their image. Then Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.

* * *

The stands were packed, seemingly the entire school had turned up for the game. Several proud parents were in attendance. The Gryffindor side was packed with students from Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs alike. There was even the odd Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The students had binoculars. Steve's friends were in the stands, they cheered loud and proud.

Meanwhile, the deputy headmistress Aurora Sinstra was sitting at the commentator stand. The stand had been expanded to fit all the new commentators. Beginning this year, there would be four commentators from all houses doing the commentary. It would provide a fair unbiased point of view.

"This is Millie and Dean, coming to you to announce the games." Millicent began.

"Luna and Loki also are with us." Dean added. As the game progressed, the four preteens were discovered to have their own unique style of commentary. Luna was very detailed despite her habit of going off topic. Dean would refer to non magical sports, especially when fouls occurred. Loki would make snarky comments while Millie got into it. The game was well underway when Millie saw something.

"Something is wrong!" Millie frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve shared a broom as they flew around looking for the snitch. Bucky was extremely wary of letting Steve fly alone especially against Slytherin. The team was too well known for playing dirty, plus they had recruited the twins to play beater. No way was he letting Steve face them alone! Perhaps, he would let up and let Steve play alone when they played against Hufflepuff. He knew from Susan that the Puffs had a strong sense of fair play. All of sudden, Bucky was brought back to reality when the broom began to thrash.

"What is happening, Bucky?!" Steve exclaimed. He was shaking and gripping Bucky's waist tightly.

"This broom is cursed. It will try to throw us off." Bucky stated with a growl. He was scared out of his mind for Steve and furious at whoever had dared to do this.

"Something is wrong with the broom Bucky and Steve are on!" Millie exclaimed. Instantly all eyes locked on the air above them. Thor and Dum Dum stopped what they were doing and flew to circle their teammate.

"A student doesn't have enough power to cast that!" Aurora gasped. Sirius recognized that curse and swore. He then got up, he needed to cast the counter curse **_now_** before it ended badly.

Meanwhile, Steve's friends were panicking. They flailed around and were completely terrified.

"Look for any teachers that are acting strange and paying way too much attention to the boys. A powerful curse like that requires eye contact." Neville warned. So the friends started searching around and soon spotted Quirrell. The man was staring at the boys intently. He never blinked once.

"We need to stop him!" Hannah gasped.

"A fire spell should work." Natasha offered.

"We have that covered." Gabe said. Then he and Jackie ran under the stands until they got to Quirrell.

"Incendio!" Jackie proclaimed. Instantly the teacher was lit on fire. As chaos broke out, the boys turned and ran.

Several minutes later, Bucky and Steve were safely on the ground. Both boys were shaken and scared.

"We are never getting on a broom ever again!" Bucky declared.

"But we need a seeker." Steve protested.

"Wood can find someone else! This is way too dangerous!" Bucky replied.

"Bucky-" Steve tried to reason with the older boy. However, Bucky was adamant.

"This was one hell of a day. Remind me never to play this damn sport again." Bucky growled.

* * *

A few days later, stories were going around the school. Students would go missing and come back with wild and strange stories of the past. The friends were curious, so they decided to check the rumors out. Myrtle gave them directions to where the students disappeared. Several minutes later, they found the deserted classroom. They searched the classroom and found an orange gem. The said gem was the Time Gem.

"This is not a coincidence." Natasha declared. Then Thor picked up the gem and they were sent back in time.

The kids landed into a room somewhere. They looked around confused.

"Welcome to McKinnon manor. Who are you?" a female voice asked. They looked up only to see a blonde woman with green eyes standing there. Two children aged nine were with her. The first child was male with blond hair and blue eyes. His twin was a girl with auburn hair and green eyes. Then a group of adults turned up. Neville and Steve froze as they stared at their parents. Susan gasped, tears welled up into Luna's eyes.

"Hi, my name is Thor and those are my friends." Thor beamed.

"My name is Marlene, those are my children Pietro and Wanda." the woman answered. Meanwhile the other adults recognized their children amongst the group and were shocked and confused.

"Neville?" Alice Longbottom stared at her son.

"Susie? Why are you older?" Edgar Bones asked his daughter.

"You look familiar." Pandora and Sara stated as they looked at Luna and Steve respectively.

"Why are Tony and James older?" Joe wanted to know.

"It's a long story." Tony sighed.

"We're listening." Frank replied.

* * *

 The friends spent a week in the past. They loved the time they spent bonding with their parents. Some had lost their parents too soon. At the end of the week, they returned to their own time. They landed in the classroom.

Steve and some others were sad to have left their parents. But they were also happy to have gotten the chance to know them.

"We need to give this stone to the teachers." Sharon stated. So they went to give the Time Gem to the staff.

"Where did you find this?" Flitwick asked.

"In a classroom. The ghosts can tell you exactly where." Tony replied as he dragged the others out.

About two hours later, the teachers gathered in Minerva's office to discuss the gems.

"What is going on?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"My question exactly." Andi replied.

"Dumbledore played with fire. This is the end result." the Sorting Hat spoke up.

"He did what?!" Remus growled. The teachers were furious with the entire situation. The gems are dangerous and Dumbledore had brought them near the children. This was the final straw for them!

"Lock them up. No one is to get near these things anymore." Minerva commanded.

"What if there are more of those things?" Aurora frowned.

"We call the Aurors." Minerva replied grimly.


	10. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go home for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. IP will be next to be updated. I need to finish that fic.  
> I know Bucky and Steve's relationship may seem tame, but honestly they are only 10 and 11, their hormones haven't even woken up yet. While some authors have no problems writing kids having sex at age 11, I think it too disturbing. Have no worries, Bucky and Steve will age and things will progress.

A month had passed since the fateful game. Steve had finally convinced Bucky to let him keep playing Quidditch. It was December and nearly Christmas. The kids got on the train to head home for the holidays. They were excited and looking forward to seeing their families again.

The kids sat down in their compartment and discussed their plans.

"Mom and Dad always help Jarvis and his wife; Anna make a huge dinner. Then there's this yearly Christmas party they throw on Christmas day." Steve was saying.

"My dad and I are eating dinner with some family friends." Luna replied.

"Dinner with my family. Visit my parents in the hospital. Maybe the Ministry ball." Neville sighed.

"I will spend time with my family and then go to Steve's for the Christmas party." Bucky replied.

"I hope that all of your holidays are safe." Steve smiled.

* * *

 After the train stopped and everyone got off, the kids rushed to their families. Peggy and Howard hugged their kids. They looked over Steve to make sure that he was in one piece. Steve enjoyed the loving hugs.

"Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you." Tony beamed. Bruce and Percy were with their parents. Bucky was being dog-piled by his siblings. In the end, Winifred shooed her kids off Bucky then hugged her eldest son. Then Neville and Luna dragged their relations over and introduced them. The adults shook hands. Then Steve remembered something.

"Do you have Algie's address?" Steve asked Augusta Longbottom.

"Yes. Why would you need it?" Augusta said in surprise and confusion. Bucky stepped in.

"We want to ask him things about the wizarding world." he smoothly deflected. Their families raised their eyebrows. What on earth were their boys up to? In the end, Steve was given the address. He smirked at Bucky before going completely neutral.

* * *

Christmas day dawned, the kids were excited, it was a white Christmas. Snow fell outside their windows. They were bouncing off the wall into their pajamas. They had to resist the urge to tear into their presents.

"Go ahead." Howard smiled at the kids. They immediately sat down and tore into their presents. Tony loved his presents. He got a new chemistry set, more potions for when he got more skilled, a tool set, some new clothes, and candy. Sharon received new clothes, a new broom with a broomstick servicing kit. She had shown a lot of talent in Quidditch. She also got a new soccer ball and sneakers with candy. Steve got more art supplies, clothes, comics, candy, and books. The books ranged from Charms to mystery fiction books. The kids all got DVDS each. Tony received the Herbie series, Sharon got Jumanjii, Princess Bride, and Annie. Steve got; the Rocketeer, The Pagemaster, and Lilo & Stitch.  Then Bucky arrived and Steve hugged him.

"Merry Christmas!" he smiled brightly. Bucky returned the hug.

"Merry Christmas." he replied.

"I got more art stuff, we can paint more." Steve suggested.

"What else did you get? I got sports stuff, clothes, candy, books, and a telescope." Bucky responded.

"Books, comics, clothes, and candy." Steve replied. Then the kids went to Steve's room. After Steve finished changing his clothes, they passed the time by painting.

Thirty minutes later, Bucky and Steve went to the movies with Sharon and Tony. The movie was titled; Adventures of Tintin. They enjoyed the 3D movie.

* * *

Several hours later, the annual Stark Christmas party was in full swing. It began at five and didn't end until ten pm. A bar had been set up. The refreshment table was filled with all kinds of delicious foods.

The kids were in another room. The room was large. It had a gaming system. There was a table filled with food. On another table nearby, there were board and card games. The kids had fun playing table hockey, card games, and board games. Bucky collected all of the money that he won in Monopoly. He was too good at that game.

Meanwhile, Pepper and Tony got caught under the mistletoe. Sharon pointed above their heads and made an announcement.

"You need to kiss." she declared. Pepper smiled at Tony. They had been dating for some time. Then the couple kissed sweetly under the mistletoe.

Bruce and Betty also ended up under the mistletoe. Bruce was embarrassed as Betty laughed.

"Kiss, you guys," Steve grinned. Betty leaned in and kissed Bruce. It surprised him but he soon returned it.

The other kids also ended up under the mistletoe too as well. Sharon kissed one of the guest boys while Percy kissed another of the male guests. It was his first time kissing a boy, and he liked it a lot. Sharon and Tony pushed Bucky and Steve under the mistletoe next. The boys looked embarrassed. Then Steve shrugged and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Bucky. It was only a small peck but it left Bucky blushing. Steve smiled at Bucky as he blushed.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve were cuddling in Steve's room. Bucky had begged his mom for him to be allowed to stay over. Bucky borrowed some PJs from Tony. The boys were discussing their plan to get revenge on Neville's so called uncle Algie. No one hurt their friends and got away with it!

"How are we going to go about getting revenge against Algie?" Steve asked.

"We should send Myrtle to him." Bucky suggested.

"Great idea. But Rocket will probably want in on this." Steve replied.

"We'll have to meet with Neville." Bucky warned. Steve kissed Bucky's cheek.

"Revenge will be sweet." he declared.


	11. Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve witness a huge problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 should be out tmw, depending on how things pans out.

Four months had passed since the second term began. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was currently practicing on the pitch. Students practiced maneuvering in the air and passing. They also watched out for possible spies from the other houses. While the Slytherin team had been disbanded after committing so much fouls, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were still in rotation. It was mostly the eagles they had to watch out for. Bucky and Steve trained with a reserve seeker. Sharon was training as a reserve chaser. Oliver was proud of the team's progress.

"Keep up the hard work and we should be ready for the finals!" Oliver shouted excitedly.

Meanwhile, the pro-dark Slytherins and blood bigots were fuming. While several members of the house were buzzing with excitement. True to her word, Andi had the Slytherin team disbanded. She held tryouts for a new team.

"To tryout, you must maintain an EE average, that means a B for the mixed bloods and mundane raised." she stated. Several halfbloods and foreign transfer students nodded their understanding. The twins and Ron were angry with the decision. Their grades were not acceptable so they'd have to wait until next year. The Slytherins that caused the most problems also were prohibited from trying out.

Bucky, Steve, Neville, and their friends had problems with Hermione and Brock. They were still angry over the fallout of Halloween. The bullies had gotten detentions and were constantly being watched by the staff. Their parents had been notified. One day, Hermione shoved Steve to the floor.

"You got me in trouble with my parents, Potter!" she seethed.

"Serves you right, Granger." Bucky glared.

"You brought it on yourself." Steve spoke flatly.

"Potter, you should've kept your mouth shut." Brock added. Bucky stared down Brock.

"Neville and I told the teachers." he stated. The bullies instantly switched their glares to Bucky. Before a fight could break out, a teacher emerged from a classroom nearby. Hermione and Brock backed off.

A hour or so later, the friends got together with some other people to study. They went over all of the subjects. The 5th years had to study for their OWLs and had to review. Tony was more than happy to go over his spells and potions with the younger years. Bucky was stressed out and afraid of failing his exams.

"It'll be fine, Bucky," Sharon reassured her friend.

* * *

A few days later, Steve met with Loki in the library. The two boys respected each other and got along surprising well despite their houses.

"Hello, Steve. What's up?" Loki asked. The dark-haired Slytherin was one of the decent Slytherins. So he had no problems with Steve's blood status.

"Nothing much. I'm studying for exams and dealing with Rumlow and Granger." Steve responded.

"I have to share a dorm with Rumlow, Malfoy, and Weasley. It's somewhat bearable. I mean, because they hate each other." Loki grimaced.

"That's pretty good. I guess, I do feel your pain. However, there is an extra bed in our room. You can stay there if you want." Steve responded.

"Thanks but why is there an extra bed?" Loki was confused.

"Bucky and I share. He helps me with the night terrors." Steve explained.

"I understand. Thor did the same thing with me when I got scared at night." Loki nodded. Then they started to walk together. A few minutes later, their worst enemies appeared. Speak of the devil and he will come.

"What are you doing with Potter, Odinson?" Brock sneered.

"I can talk to whoever I want." Loki snarked. The boys sneered and puffed up like roosters. The exchange turned into an argument. Things snowballed from there, the argument turned into a fight that a teacher had to break up. The boys were sent to the headmistress' office to explain themselves.

* * *

A few days later, Bucky, Steve, Luna, and Neville were discussing their strange adventures with friends.

"The gems that you found are called Infinity Gems. They were stolen from the Allfather." Thor began.

"Infinity Gems can be incredibly dangerous. They hold a lot of power and can destroy almost anything." Loki elaborated. The friends looked fearful. Who was placing these gems all over the school?

Meanwhile, Minerva received a surprise visitor in the form of the Allfather; Odin. Odin was tense. The king had a lot on his mind.

"My Infinity Gems have been stolen. My sources say that three of them are within this school." Odin stated. Minerva was startled. She was in possession of something that belonged to Odin?

"Please tell me more," she requested.

* * *

Several days later, Bucky and Steve were wandering the grounds when they noticed something strange. They saw smoke rising from the direction of Hagrid's hut. Getting closer, they saw Hagrid's hut burning. They heard a roar and they gaped at the sight before them. It was a black dragon! The boys turned and ran away from the scene. When they finally stopped, they noticed Draco near the hut. He was watching with malicious glee as the hut burned.

"Oh my God, Bucky. Malfoy knew about that dragon. Why does he have that dragon?" Steve gasped.

"I don't know. We should go to Aunt Andi about this." Bucky frowned. Then the pair ran to find her.

"This is very bad. A student has access to a dragon and has committed arson. I would ask you for proof. But the smell and billowing of smoke is more than enough." Andi frowned. As she spoke, the Slytherin head of house stuck her head in her fireplace and flooed Minerva.

"Headmistress's office, Minerva, we have a serious problem." she began.

* * *

Several hours later, it was close to 10 PM, when Loki moved his stuff in the Gryffindor dorms. He didn't want to be near his tormentors any longer and took Steve up on his offer.

"Hey, Loki! What a surprise!" Dean greeted his fellow commentator. The friends were happy to have him there. Everyone got ready for bed, changing in their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Tucking themselves in, they got comfortable. Loki took Steve's bed while the boys cuddled into Bucky's bed.

"Did you hear about the dragon? It turned out to be one of Hagrid's pets!" Seamus exclaimed.

"The dragon put the fear in the whole school. Hagrid is in a whirlpool of problems." Dean added.

"Malfoy got suspended. I'm surprised that he did not get expelled." Neville mentioned.

"I wish that he had. He is a bully, annoying, and now, an arsonist." Bucky grumbled. After several more minutes of talking, Bucky put an end to the conservation.

"Okay, guys. Get to bed. We have classes and exam prep," Bucky told them. The preteens settled down in their beds. Steve turned into Bucky's arms and placed his head on his chest. They soon drifted off to sleep.


	12. Third Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron follow orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be up tmw.  
> I couldn't find much info on advanced charms, so I claim creative license.

Bucky and Steve passed their Transfiguration exam with flying colors. They also passed their other exams with ease. Steve surprised Flitwick with his ability to perform difficult charms such as Bluebell Flames, Blackboard Writing spell, and the Flashing Paint Charm. Neville surprised Sprout with his high score on his extra credit Herbology project. Bucky did extra credit for Astronomy too as well. Their other friends also passed their own exams. For History of Magic, they gave up on paying attention to Binns and read from the textbook instead. They'd done remarkingly well for their first year of school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were seething when they met up at the Owlery. They ignored each other as they went to send letters to their respective parents. Then an owl arrived with orders from Albus Dumbledore. The said orders were addressed to both of them. They tore open the letter and read it.

'Lure Potter to the third floor corridor.' They soaked up the orders then sat down to discuss a plan.

"Potter won't listen to us. We need to find a way to get him there." Hermione warned.

"How do we do that?" Ron grumbled knowing that the other girl was right.

"Write a letter and give it to someone else to deliver." Hermione suggested. So they started to draft a letter. The pair then got Lisa Turpin to deliver it when she had delivered it, she informed the said pair.

"He got it." Lisa said as she left them. The pair smirked. They were finally going to get rid of Potter.

When Steve got the note and read it. He was very confused and curious. Steve stood and was about to leave when Natasha stopped him.

"You aren't going alone." she stated.

"Then come with me." Steve responded. Natasha nodded and left a note with a friend Clint Barton. Then the duo headed to the third floor, being joined by Luna and Susan. The quartet arrived at the third floor. They were nearly upon the door when everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky was tense with worry. Where had Steve went off to? After several more minutes of worry, he went to Loki, Percy, and Sharon to ask if they'd seen Steve.

"Have you guys seen Steve?" he asked.

"No one has seen him since class." Sharon replied.

"What?!" Bucky shouted. He would have went on a rant if Neville hadn't ran up with the rest of their friends.

"Luna is missing!" Blaise announced.

"So are Susan and Natasha." Tracey added.

"Nat isn't missing, she left a note with me." Clint protested. Everyone turned to stare at the fourth year.

"What do you mean by a note?" Daphne narrowed her eyes.

"The note said that she was going to the third floor with Steve because he got a letter." Clint answered.

"What letter?!" Bucky yelled.

"The letter was from someone asking for a meeting at the third floor. That is all I know." Clint explained.

"We need to find them. They could be hurt." Bruce stated.

* * *

 Thirty minutes later, Bucky and several of his friends and classmates went to the third floor. They discovered that the corridor was a large obstacle course. For starters, when they opened the door, they found a dog with three heads fast asleep. A harp laid on the floor nearby. A trapdoor next to the dog was wide open. The group snuck in past the dog and jumped in the door, and landed on a plant? When they tried to move, the plant wrapped its vines around them.

"It's a Devil's Snare!" Neville exclaimed. Someone cast a fire spell and set the plant on fire. The group were freed and able to move on to the next obstacle which turned out to be a room filled with strange winged keys. The next rooms held bizarre obstacles such as life-sized Wizard's Chess and another troll. The group were thankful that Loki knew how to play the game and that the troll was very much dead. Finally, the second to last room held several potion filled bottles. The potions were in a line and there was a piece of paper with a riddle on it. There was even black flames at the door leading to the next room. Thor cast a spell to freeze the black flames so everyone could walk through. Finally, they were in the room when they saw the scene ahead. The group stopped and stared at their enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the staff was panicking. Several students had gone missing yet again! A portrait told them to head to the third floor. So while Minerva called the Aurors, the Heads of all four Houses headed to the third floor with Stephen Strange in tow. When they got there, they were horrified to see the obstacle course.

"We didn't make this course." Flitwick stated. They were fearful. Who had built all of this and what did they want?


	13. The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teachers go after their missing students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The Princess and Wolf will be updated next. I'm trying to get this fic done before Fri. Because i will be out of town and off line for the next 5 days.  
> In this uni, Steve is in near perfect health despite his small size. However, he still has his asthma and allergies.

The staff and Stephen stared at the obstacle course in shock. Then they started walking, they soon found the mess that the kids left behind. The Devil's Snare was charred, the key was still in the lock. The chess pieces were broken and clipped.

"The kids have been here." Andi sighed.

"Someone's power destroyed these." Stephen stated. Soon they found the troll, the staff stopped and stared at the dead troll.

"This troll is freezing. It's been dead for longer than the kids have been missing." Andi stated. Then they moved on to the Potions room. Flitwick froze the black flames when Andi figured out the riddle. Then the adults entered the last room only to find Steve and the girls tied up and unconscious. Steve was wheezing slightly much to Bucky's dismay. Bucky and his friends fought against Quirrell. Quirrell was using dark spells against the students.

The staff gasped at Quirrell's involvement. Stephen sprang into action and cast a shield while fighting Quirrell. The others rapidly followed suit, freeing up Bucky and his friends. Bucky ran to untie Steve. While the others went to untie Nat, Luna, and Susan.

Meanwhile, Quirrell ended up in front of a mirror and the Aether came out. The liquid tried to possess him but instead became a solid gemstone.

"Finally! Now, I am in possession of the philiosopher's stone!" Quirrell gloated as he touched the gemstone with his bare hands. Instantly, the Aether became to glow crimson and Quirrell dissolved into absolutely nothing.

* * *

Several days later, Steve woke up with a groan. After his vision settled, he heard a soft snore. Looking to his left, he saw Bucky sleeping under his hand. A moment later, Steve looked up when he heard the door open. In came, Poppy Pomfrey, the healer.

"Good, you're awake." Poppy smiled.

"He didn't leave you. He refused to miss any progress." she finished, as she gave him an once over. Meanwhile, Bucky snuffled and woke up. He gave a soft smile when he felt Steve's hand running through his hair. Bucky sat up and hugged him.

"You should know better, Steve. You can't just run off like that, especially without your inhaler!" Bucky admonished. Steve pouted.

"Don't tell Mom, please." he pleaded. Bucky shook his head and the blond groaned.

In the meantime, Amelia was speaking with Minerva and Odin while several Auror teams and Unspeakables from the DoM took down the obstacle course and gathered evidence. An Unspeakable was wearing gloves as she handled the Infinity Gems. Amelia was absolutely furious, her body was stiff with anger as she spoke. Minerva and Odin were just as furious. The Infinity Gems were too dangerous and shouldn't be placed in a school full of children.

"I want some answers! How did all of this happen?" Amelia demanded.

"Well, this is very bad. Here is what we managed to find out." Minerva began.

_Odin and Minerva were discussing the Infinity Gems._

_"There are six of them." Odin explained._

_"Six? We only found three!" Minerva exclaimed._

_"Yes, six. There are the Mind, Soul, Time, Reality, Space, and Power Gems." Odin explained. Then he went on to explain what each gems did._

_"I think we found the Time, Space, and Mind gems. The Mind gem caused a great deal of trouble." Minerva responded._

_"They all are dangerous into their own way. Anyway, you found three?" Odin responded. Just then the Sorting Hat spoke up._

_"Dumbledore hid the red stone, he also hid the others. Hogwarts warned us how dangerous they were. So I took the most dangerous one and hid it in my flaps. The house elves took the second dangerous one to the Room of Requirement." the Hat stated. Minerva and Odin turned to stare. Minerva was looking terrified when Odin was a mixture of emotions._

_"Frigga is going to kill me. Since her babies were endangered." Odin groaned._

_"I will get them back to you. Do not worry." Minerva promised._

"And that is what happened." Minerva concluded her tale.

A few days later, the staff gathered in the conference room to discuss the fallout.

"Dumbledore hid those gems?" Pomona breathed.

"He went too far!" Filius fumed.

"Amelia stepped up the search. There is now a manhunt." Minerva responded.

"Speaking of Dumbledore, what do we do about Ms. Granger and Ronald Weasley?" Aurora asked. They were extremely angry at the pair, since they had endangered not only Steve Potter but his friends also as well. They all had ideas of how to punish them. Some wanted them expelled, some wanted detention and such. In the end, Pomona had an idea.

"We can make them repeat a year." Pomona suggested. Everyone loved the idea.

"Then it is settled. Their exams are revoked." Minerva stated as she dismissed everyone. She then got out a quill and a stack of parchment. She had letters to write.

* * *

About two days later, the friends were on the train talking. Thor and Loki were explaining what had happened in the aftermath.

"Father will be taking the Infinity Gems to Heimdall. He will decide what to do with them." Thor was saying.

"He's in trouble with Mom." Loki added.

"How?" Bucky asked.

"She was furious when she found out about the Gems being stolen and hidden at school. Loki found the Time Gem." Thor explained.

"I found out the family secret. Mom was really upset." Loki replied. Steve and Bucky winced. They couldn't imagine Frigga being mad and they didn't want to.

A few minutes later, Draco barged into their compartment and made himself at home.

"Leave." Bucky commanded.

"No!" Draco replied. It took several minutes but the group eventually managed to get rid of Draco. They got him moved to another compartment when they complained to the prefects.

* * *

When the train arrived at King's Cross, the friends got off. The kids ran to their parents. The parents hugged and kissed their children. After making sure that Steve was fine, Peggy began to lecture her now mortified son. While Peggy was occupied, Thor and Loki dragged their parents over.

"This is our parents; Frigga and Odin." Thor introduced.

"Those are our parents." Bucky said as he performed the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Howard smiled as the parents shook hands and greeted each other. They soon became friends.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve was in Bucky's bedroom. Bucky's bedroom was covered in sports memorabilia. He had been a huge sports fan since he was a toddler. There was a telescope resting against the window. His bookcase was filled with sci fi and fantasy books such as Star Wars, the Hobbit, and A Wrinkle in Time. There was also manga series such as Pokemon Adventure and cine-manga books with titles such as Kingdom Hearts and Avatar.

On one side of the room, was a mini habitat that Howard had designed for Bucky's penguin familiar; Minato. In another corner, there was a litterbox for Crookshanks. Next to the bookcase was a perch for Peregrin.

The boys were cuddled together on Bucky's bed. They were happy to be home. Bucky was wrapped around his smaller friend.

"I'm happy that I have you. You're the best friend in this world." Steve was saying. While he loved Neville and Luna, they were more like siblings that he'd never had. Bucky was-there were no comparing them.

"Same here." Bucky responded. He viewed Nev and Luna as brother and sister, Steve was-well. There was no words to describe him.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Howard learn of a new prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. The prologue for part 2 in this series should be posted tmw. Then I'll be out of town for the next 5 days. So i won't be updating my fics until next Wed or Thurs. I'll make up for it, I promise!

Two weeks later, the Carter-Stark family was at the beach for their vacation. The Barnes and Lupin-Black families were also there. While Remus laid under an umbrella reading. Sirius had changed into his dog animagus form and was splashing around happily with Jake and Zack. Bucky and Steve were in the water laughing as Steve splashed at Bucky. Bucky splashed back and soon a water fight had broken out. Then Bucky made a huge wave and hit Tony. Tony got up to chase the laughing boys. He eventually caught Steve, who laughed wildly and splashed him again. His big brother returned the attack.

Meanwhile, Stephen met with Ragnok and Griphook. The goblins were solemn as they told the sorcerer of a new prophecy that had activated. Yet this prophecy had been foretold ages ago. Stephen was looking shocked as the wording of the prophecy ran through his mind.

_'When a false white lord falls, his legacy shall remain. Only when the child of earth and stone comes, shall it be vanquished forever. The child of earth and stone will be born on the fourth day of the seventh month...'_

"How did the prophecy activate?" Stephen asked the pair.

"It began when Albus Dumbledore tried to make Steven Potter the savior." Griphook responded.

"So, who is going to tell Peggy?" Stephen wanted to know. All of them cringed. No one wanted that job!

Meanwhile, Algie Longbottom was losing it. He was not having the best of luck. Both Myrtle and Rocket had raked him over the coals for his past treatment of Neville. Being told off by a ghost of an adolescent girl was not his idea of fun! Then the pair teamed up to play pranks on him. The pranks ranged from switching the salt with sugar so his soup tasted too sweet or his meringue tasted salty. Enid had thrown a fit when her pastries came out tasting salty. Then they went a step further and mixed laxatives in. They also toilet papered his house and put dye into his shampoo, in addition to replacing his wardrobe. Algie had to hide in his house until his hair wasn't hot pink anymore! In the end, he gave up and apologized profusely to Neville.

Meanwhile, the staff said goodbye to Hagrid. After the Norbert fiasco, Hagrid got into deep trouble. He was dismissed from his job as gamekeeper. Luckily, the Romanian dragon reserve offered him a job. As Hagrid waved goodbye, the dragon handlers came by to pick him up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aberforth was speaking with Odin and Augusta. The trio were discussing Dumbledore's recent folly. Aberforth was shocked by the Infinity Gems fiasco.

"Why did Quirrell believe that the Reality Stone was Flamel's stone?" Aberforth wanted to know.

"Maybe one of the gems influenced him? Thor mentioned that 1/4 of the school was influenced by one of the gems and they went out of control." Odin responded.

"We need those gems to stay away from the school. It could cause worse damage." Amelia stated.

"Don't worry. I took care of that. Heimdall will be finding a safe place to store the gems." Odin promised.

* * *

_**Ottery St. Catchpole, England,** _

In the meantime, Molly Prewett-Weasley was fuming mad. She was beyond furious and ranting to Albus Dumbledore. The disgraced former headmaster was just as furious. Nothing had went according to plan!

"This was not supposed to happen! That Potter boy should be best friends with Ron! Now how are we going to get Ginny to be his wife? Since he declared a blood feud on us, giving him love potions won't work! The bloody goblins will insist on checking him for possible potions if he suddenly changes his mind!" Molly shouted angrily.

"Calm down, I have the perfect plan for next year. Sooner or later, we will get him under our control." Albus promised.

"You better. We're behind. We don't need anymore delays. It's bad enough that Ron has to repeat a year and the boys were sorted in Slytherin!" Molly seethed.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve was talking with their friends. They were discussing their summer plans.

"I'm going to visit other countries and find rare plants." Neville told his friends.

"My father and I will visit new places to continue our search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Luna smiled.

"Our families are taking a vacation to Disneyland." Bucky replied happily.

"Neville and Luna, you two are invited to my birthday party on July 4th." Steve added.

"That'd be great!" Luna smiled brightly. The quartet burst into excited chatter. They were looking forward to the party.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Howard and Peggy was discussing their vacation plans when Stephen arrived. The couple turned to their visibly nervous friend. The sorcerer was sweating and shaking.

"There's a new prophecy. It concerns Steve." he began, then he went on to explain the prophecy's contents. When he had finished, Peggy was fuming with anger.

"They tried to use my son for a prophecy?!" Peggy shouted. She was tense, her face was red with anger and she looked like she wanted to break someone in half.

"This prophecy is much older than the other one." Stephen explained.

"Wait, couldn't Dumbledore be the false white lord?" Howard asked.

"That fits! But what is his legacy?" Peggy asked.

"It definitely cannot be his fame." Howard replied. Then the parents started to discuss theories, all the while wondering. What could the dark lord's legacy be?


End file.
